


First Snow (Do you know what they say?)

by destinyshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Everyone else mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Sunsets, first snow, i stop now, idk not sure, its my first time actually posting smth as a whole, kinda proud, minor woosang at the end, no beta we die like men, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyshwa/pseuds/destinyshwa
Summary: The First Snow is beautiful,it also holds a meaning. Do you know it?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	First Snow (Do you know what they say?)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this i'm sorry  
> i actually wrote smth else first but then decided to finish this one. Also,i'm not a really good writer and english isn't my first Language,bear with me pls  
> I TRIED MY BEST;ENJOY

It should’ve been a normal winter night for the eighth Friends. All together in the oldest Apartment,watching movies and drinking some hot chocolate.Just having fun with his best friends before a stressful week starts.

But here he is,standing in front of his apartment door trying to figure out where his best friends and Long time Love stormed off to after an dumb Argumentation that could have been avoided.

Seonghwa looked everywhere in the Building already,where Hongjoong could possibly be.

Then it hits him. The Rooftop. Hongjoong loves to go there if he needs some time to think. So with determined steps,Seonghwa makes his way up the stairs to the Entrance of the Rooftop.

Slowly he opens the Door,to hopefully not scare the other that could be on the other side of it.

The older lets out a quiet sigh as he sees the blue haired boy standing at the railing,looking deep in thought. 

Seonghwa makes his way out and quietly closes the Door behind him,taking in the man in front of him.

To not startle the other,Seonghwa calls out to him:” **Hongjoong?”**

Hongjoong jumps a little in his place and quickly looks behind him. His eyes lock with the others. After a second of silence,Hongjoong looks back at the Horizon.” **What do you want?** ” he asks softly,but distant. 

**“I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”** after a moment of silence.Seonghwa speaks up again: “ **and to apologize” “** _ and maybe confess but that will flow with the moment.”  _ He thought to himself

Seonghwa begins walking up to Hongjoong. “ **It wasn’t right that i said something like this. It just came out of my mouth i didn’t think about it first . I’m truly sorry”** He stops at the railing besides Hongjoong,still a good distance between them.

Silence stretches between the two and Seonghwa finally looks at Hongjoong again,as he has his gaze still fixed on the Horizon. After a few more seconds,Seonghwa speaks up again: “ **would you,forgive me?”**

**“You idiot”** Hongjoong mutters under his breath. Seonghwa almost didn’t catch it, hadn’t he be looking at the younger.

The raven-haired looked at him confused. Then he feels two arms wrapping around his Body. “ **Of course i do,Idiot”** it was muffled by Seonghwas Shirt,but he still managed to hear it.

The older feels a spark of confidence fly through his Spine. He feels ready. Should he really do it? What if he rejects him and they won’t see each other again?

He thinks for a good second.

_ “fuck it,i’m gonna do it”  _ Seonghwa thought to himself.  _ “He doesn’t seem like the one to cut a whole friendship because of something like this” _

**“Hongjoong,I-”** he stopped for a second,taking a deep breath. “ **I wanted to tell you something,but please promise to listen until i’m done”.** Seonghwa felt the younger nod against his Chest.

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong away from his chest,taking his hands in his. He looks deep into his eyes where he sees a slight flicker,almost as if he is worried.

_ “Well,no going back now.”  _ Seonghwa shifted nervously on his feet.  **“You know that we know each other since a really long time now. And-”** Seonghwa cutted himself off,shifting his gaze to the city in the Horizon. The sky was already tainted in a soft orange.

**“I know you don’t like when someone doesn’t come to the point fast so..I’m just going to say it. I-”** he cuts himself off again.  **“I’m in love with you, It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I’m ready to get rejected,but i hope that it doesn’t affect our Friendship. I value this Friendship more,i really do”**

Before he can even turn his gaze back to Hongjoong,he feels a pair of soft but cold Lips on his own. It shocked him for a moment,but before he can even try and kiss Hongjoong back,the kiss broke,still staying close to the older.  **“You really are an Idiot. I mean,we both are”** Seonghwa can feel the others cold breath on his lips.

**“I was just waiting for the right moment and,I also thought i don’t have a chance with you”** Hongjoong chuckled weakly,” **I Love you,too”**

Seonghwa felt a smile creepy on his face. He leans forward,capturing the youngers lips with his own again.

The kiss was slow,yet it held some more meaning for the two.

As they parted again,they both saw it begun to snow. It was the first snow for this year. A quiet “ _ Oh”  _ came from Seonghwa.  **“Hongjoong,do you know what they say?”** he asked without turning to the other. Hongjoong looked at him confused,  **“No, what do you mean?.”**

Seonghwa looked at him,a quiet smile plastered on his Face. “ **They say,if you confess your love when the first snow falls,the couple will end up staying together for a long time.”**

Hongjoong leaned his head against Seonghwas Shoulder as they watch the sun sink down into the Horizon.  **“Its a beautiful meaning and,i seriously hope that we will last long.”** Seonghwa didn’t answer,instead he just turned his head to press a light kiss on the others Hair. He tightened his grip a little.

The two were unaware to their other Friends standing at the Entrance to the rooftop. All of them have a quiet smile on their faces. Deciding it's the best to leave them alone for now,they retreated back into the warm building Hallways,slowly walking back to the Apartment.

Wooyoung and Yeosang are at the back of the Group,walking a little slower.  **“you know,i’m happy that they worked this out. They deserve to be happy”** Yeosang whispered to the other while intertwining their Hands.

**“Me too,Sangie.”** Wooyoung lifted their joined Hands and presses a light kiss on Yeosang’s Hand.

  
  


As the couple on the rooftop made their way back to the apartment,they get crushed into a group hug from their six best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like it maybe leave a comment to show it <3
> 
> my Twitter is @destinyshwa follow,if you want to!
> 
> have a good day or night <3


End file.
